Week 4
1st day Sunday Personality Skill Bonuses Skill bonuses are +5, knowledge bonuses are +10. Personal Plot Scene Where the MC decides what to do about her personal plot. This happens after the personality monologue, which grants a large number of skill bonuses but before jury selection. All MCs but Jiyel get the opportunity to pursue or leave off their personal plot. Jiyel also has one more free-time scene to her personal plot than the other background. Imogen Interrogate Imogen to get her full story. How many dialogue options you follow through will affect your ability to perform an emotional appeal at the trial. Investigate the crime scene This will be your only opportunity to visit the crime scene. By Moonday morning, the option will disappear from the investigation menu. Use it well. 2nd Day Moonday Morning Ria's scene, where she reveals more of Imogen's backstory, and her own. 2nd Day Moonday Night At dinner, Lady Estelle interrupts to ask a pointed question. 3rd Day Waterday On Waterday you receive an anonymous note urging you to throw the trial. At the end of the week, you have the choice to either accept this offer or reject it. Accepting the bribe will make you 200 gold richer, however, it will also negatively impact your approval and relationships. Throwing the trial does not require your MC to be immoral, selfish or indifferent. 4th Day Windday Morning Characters with an approved or unapproved romance receive a special romance scene here. 5th Day Earthday Morning Something, probably. 6th Day Fireday Morning Before you leave your room on Fireday morning, if your relationship is high enough, you will receive additional clues from Zarad & Lyon. Lyon's research can help with a general acquittal, but Zarad's information can be critical to solving the second murder. This depends on whether you passed all the skill checks on Sunday when investigating the crime scene. The last chance to investigate the murder. 6th Day Fireday Night Putting together your theory of the murder. The correct theory will allow a perfect acquittal during the trial. 7th Day Starday The trial takes all day. After Trial MC has the option of picking: * And today... * "You are so relieved" + Compassion * "Was an excellent opportunity" + Ambitious * "Was a fun little challenge" + Indifferent * "Despite succeeding today..." + Imaginative * Currently, your biggest worry is... * Proposal + Romantic * Try and kill you again + Arrogant * Unsuccessful summit + Ethical * Your nation + Dependent Before The Summit Introduction 'Not Secret Scenes' Your Room * If MC spent her free time in her room, Jasper would drop by to train her. MC would gain +5 each eloquence and intelligence. Asking for Beauty Tips * Special scene if you are romancing Ria. Gazebo * A scene with Penelope and Cordelia (no skill gain, no secrets). Historian Scene * Guest Hall * 60 Insight * Jasper Check Secret Scenes Small Library * A quick wits challenge. Finds Imogen's diary, helps with emotional appeal in the trial. Guest Hall * Secret chain. Requires secrets from weeks 2&3. MC overhears Yvette and Jasper talking and learns about the Historians if she has already uncovered secrets pertaining to them. If not, she finds nothing interesting in the guest hall. Staff Quarters * Requires a successful investigation. Must have discovered Lord Aldaric's wound (either through at least 50 warfare (?) or friendship/romance with Zarad), have spoken to Kade, presented him with the correct theory (which is how many pieces?), and asked him for help with the trial. Explore the Castle Perfect Acquittal See also Google doc guide Category:Weeks